Modern vehicles, such as automobiles, are often equipped with various electronic vehicle systems that receive power from a battery. Some exemplary electronic vehicle systems include media and entertainment systems, vehicle control systems, HVAC systems, and vehicle operational systems. As the battery is responsible for powering all these systems, it is important for vehicles to monitor the health and state of charge of the battery to ensure optimal operation of the electronic vehicle systems. However, certain high load systems such as electric power steering (EPS) systems may require significant amounts of power from the battery and cause voltage drops in the vehicle's electrical system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for monitoring a state of charge of a battery of a vehicle when the battery is under load from an EPS event. In addition, it is desirable to instruct the EPS to operate in a limited state when the state of charge of the battery is low. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.